Canon Warrior Cat Rants
by HollyleafxScourge
Summary: Here are some Canon warrior cat rants by me and I will give you my thoughts about one of the warrior cats and I hope one
1. The Beginning

**Hello Evryone who is reading this, as you can tell by the title this a Rant Story, well a Warrior Cats one. And so you can request rants, like coulpes,one main cats,two main cats,Faviorte cats,leaders, ,ect. So thats what it is. So I hope you enjoy these warrior cat rants of mine. Also no OCs but Canon cats Canon clans Canon warrior cats okay I think that's enough hope you enjoy!**


	2. Bluestar

**A/N: This is my first rant of this Rant Story. This rant is a Bluestar rant which was requested by Grasswing of WindClan. So I hope you enjoy this rant. Now let's get started.**

* * *

I like Bluestar,she is one of my faviorte cats,but she would be in the 20 or 11 spot and there's some reasons why but I won't start on that. Let's go when she was Bluekit. Bluekit was a curiosue cat when we first saw her and her sister Snowkit. I liked how they had a bound,and how they were so exicted to see there father Stormtail which who was a complete jerkface. Hate him, but we aren't talking about him we are talking about Bluestar.

So again I loved Bluestar and when she became an apprentice her mother died from Hawkheart,I might be wrong haven't read Bluestar's Propecy for awhile. So I felt sorry for her because her mother died and her father Stormtail didn't even mourn he just went to Dappletail which is stupid.

So Bluepaw soon started to grive and started to not talk to anyone and Sunfall had to tell her that it isn't her fault,and she started to talk to people I mean cats again and so after a coulpe of moons she becomes Bluefur,and her sister Snowfur gets pregant with Thristleclaw's kit which Bluefur doesn't even like him and soon Snowfur has Whitekit and Blefur takes Snowfur out for a walk and some ShadowClan cats come along and they chase them out of the territory.

And just what. Snowfur is on the Thunderpath or road or waitever and a car or a monster kills her,and Bluefur thinks it's all her fault and Thristleclaw is just like you killed her you killed her you monster, and she feels that she did kill her own sister Snowfur, and I felt even more sorry and I was one the verge of tears.

Then after a few moons later she falls in love with Oakheart a RiverClan warrior and they meet at the Gathering place and and she sees her mother and Snowfur and she feels gulity. And then she gets pregant and have Oakheart's kits and she has to give them up andone of her kits Mosskit dies,and that's just sad. And then she became deputy and then leader.

Her deputy Redtail soon died by stupid Tigerclaw,and so she choose Lionheart and he died from ShadowClan and Spottedleaf died from Clawface and then she choose Tigerclaw who keeps trying to kill her but fails and then he goes into her den and then tries to kill her again and then that's when she goes insane and goes to StarClan and puts her back to them,which I could understand,she lost her kits,mate,sister,mother,had a father that never really cared for her,lost her deputy,and Tigerclaw tried to kill her.

But she died for her clan,by making the dogs drop into the gorge,saving Fireheart,and her clan which I loved and I felt so sad,I think Bluestar had the saddest deaths.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this rant and I'm sorry this is short.**


	3. FirepawheartstarxSpottedleaf

**A/N: Hello this is a FirepawxSpottedleaf, the person who requested it, I am sorry that I didn't get all of them that you ask, but I just decided to pick one. So yay, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

** FirepawxSpottedleaf**

When I first heard of this coulpe I didn't really care and I just thought of it as a freindship, but that's when I really didn't understand but now I do. But here's my opinion about this coulpe. It started really fast how Firepaw just soon loved Spottedleaf, and he talked to her about like three times? So I really didn't understand why? Why does he like her? I don't hate the coulpe, I actually do ship it.

I really think that maybe they could have taken some more time, before Firepaw liked Spottedleaf. Also he got pretty annoying when Spottedleaf ended up popping out of nowhere in Firepaw/heart's dreams... Is it just me but was it sorta creepy? *shakes head*

Sorry about that, also how Fireheart/paw always had to think about like... 'Hmm, what does it mean? Is it Tigerclaw? Hmmm who is it?' See that's annoying! I'm sorry that I'm just ranting about Firepaw/heart's stupid dreams. Back towards the coulpe.

I actaullay was happy about the fight between Sandstorm and Firestar even though I ship it, but it brought the thought if Firestar really does have feelings for Spottedleaf? Also how Spottedleaf popped end when we really needed her in Firestar's Quest, and how she told Sandstorm, that Firestar still loves her, and it does show that Spottedleaf still cares about her Clan, holding in her feelings from loving Firestar, and it just made me love the FirestarxSpottedleaf couple.

Also how Sandstorm named Leafpool, Leafkit, it just brings more thoughts to your head, because in Firestar's head in Firestar's Quest, he thought that they will name Leafkit after Leafstar, and who else? Oh right! Spottedleaf... It just shows that no matter what even thought Firestar will always love Sandstorm, he still has feelings for Spottedleaf.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that and sorry for not updating awhile.**


End file.
